tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
SUTTA-NIPATA 4.13
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Suttanipata>>'4.13 MAHAVIYUHASUTTA' Adapted From the Translation by V. Fausboll(1881) ---- Philosophers cannot lead to purity, they only praise themselves and stigmatise others. But a Brahmana has overcome all dispute, he is indifferent to learning, he is appeased. ---- 1. Those who abiding in the (philosophical) views dispute, saying, 'This is the truth,' they all incur blame, and they also obtain praise in this matter. (901) 2. This is little, not enough to (bring about) tranquillity, I say there are two fruits of dispute; having seen this let no one dispute, understanding Khema(yoga khema) to be the place where there is no dispute. (902) 3. The opinions that have arisen amongst people, all these the wise man does not embrace; he is independent. Should he who is not pleased with what has been seen and heard resort to dependency? (?) (903) 4. Those who consider virtue the highest of all, say that purity is associated with restraint; having taken upon themselves a (holy) work they serve. Let us learn in this (view), then, his (the Master's) purity; wishing for existence they assert themselves to be the only expert. (904) 5. If he falls off from virtue and (holy) works, he trembles, having missed (his) work; he laments, he prays for purity in this world, as one who has lost his caravan or wandered away from his house. (905) 6. Having left virtue and (holy) works altogether, and both wrong and blameless work, not praying for purity or impurity, he wanders abstaining (from both purity and impurity), without having embraced peace. (906) 7. By means of penance, or anything disliked, or what has been seen, or heard, or thought, going upwards they wail for what is pure, without being free from desire for reiterated existence(rebirths). (907) 8. For him who wishes (for something there always are), desires, and trembling(deviates) in (the midst of his) plans; he for whom there is no death and no rebirth, how can he tremble(deviate) or desire anything? (908) 9. What some call the highest Dhamma, that others again call wretched; which one of these, pray, is the true doctrine (vada)? for all these assert themselves (to be the only) expert. (909) 10. Their own Dhamma they say is perfect, another's Dhamma again they say is wretched; so having disagreed they dispute, they each say their own opinions (are) the truth. (910) 11. If one (becomes) low by another's censure, then there will be no one distinguished amongst the Dhammas; for they all say another's Dhamma (is) low, in their own they say there is something firm. (911) 12. The worshipping of their own Dhamma is as great as their praise of their own ways; all schools would be in the same case, for their purity is individual. (912) 13. There is nothing about a Brahmana dependent upon others, nothing amongst the Dhammas which he would embrace after investigation; therefore he has overcome the disputes, for he does not regard any other Dhamma as the best. (913) 14. 'I understand, I see likewise this,' so saying, some by (their philosophical) views return to purity. If he saw purity, what then (has been effected) by another's view? Having conquered they say that purity exists by another. (?) (914) 15. A seeing man will see name and form, and having seen he will understand those (things); let him at pleasure see much or little, for the expert do not say that purity exists by that. (915) 16. A dogmatist is no leader to purity, being guided by prejudiced views, saying that good consists in what he is given to, and saying that purity is there, he saw the thing so. (916) 17. A Brahmana does not enter time, (or) the number (of living beings), (he is) no follower of (philosophical) views, nor a friend of knowledge; and having penetrated the opinions that have arisen amongst people, he is indifferent to learning, while others acquire it. (917) 18. The Muni(saint), having done away with ties here in the world, is no partisan in the disputes that have arisen; appeased amongst the unappeased he is indifferent, not embracing learning, while others acquire it. (918) 19. Having abandoned his former passions, not contracting new ones, not wandering according to his wishes, being no dogmatist, he is delivered from the (philosophical) views, being wise, and he does not cling to the world, neither does he blame himself. (919) 20. Being secluded amongst all the doctrines (dhamma), whatever has been seen, heard, or thought, he is a Muni(saint) who has laid down his burden and is liberated, not belonging to time (na kappiyo), not dead, not wishing for anything. So said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) . (920) Mahaviyuhasutta is ended. ---- Note : Numbering of verses corresponds to pali tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org